


pawsitively gracious

by MiniNephthys



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mentioned Canon-Typical Child Endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The Empress discovers a slight misunderstanding.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	pawsitively gracious

The Empress doesn’t expect Hat Kid to be stupid enough to return to her shop after she escaped her once. Only the presence of the police in her store keeps her from clawing that little girl’s face off.

She especially doesn’t expect Hat Kid to return _twice_.

“I told you once to scram-”

Hat Kid looks her in the eyes and unloads several fat stacks of cash.

The Empress checks if the policecats just outside are paying attention - they aren’t - before sweeping the bundles under her table. “If you think that returning your wages to me will make us even, you’ve got another think coming.”

“Wages?” Hat Kid’s expression changes from annoyed to baffled. “I came to give you back your trash.”

“…Trash?”

“You can get rid of your own litter! There’s a recycling bin right outside even.” She crosses her arms. “Just because I’m a kid doesn’t mean I’ll take your junk.”

After a moment of silence, the Empress asks, “Little girl, you think that what I gave you is… trash?”

“Obviously. It’s scrap paper, and it’s not even any good to color on ‘cause it’s green paper.”

The Empress considers herself a pretty good judge of when someone is trying to fool her. This child 100% believes what she’s saying. She rubs her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. “…Child, while I still can’t say I forgive you for stealing my Time Pieces, your actions are… slightly less of a betrayal than before. I will generously spare your life.”

“Um, sure, I guess…?”


End file.
